Amiba
Amiba (in Japanese: アミバ, Amiba) is a major antagonist and the main antagonist of arc's Miracle Village in the manga and anime Fist of the North Star. He was voiced by Takaya Hashi, Kazuyuki Okitsu, Tomokazu Seki, Kirk Thornton and Steve Staley. History Amiba was a young martial arts prodigy, he trained in the martial arts, Nanto Suichō Ken with Rei, but he was not chosen as successor leading to Amiba to leave and seek out his fame elsewhere. When Amiba arrived to the village of Miracles, he saw how Toki was able to heal others with his use of Hokuto Shin Ken and was revered as a messiah. Seeking to learn Hokuto Shin Ken and become famous, Amiba approached Toki to teach him the martial art, but Toki politely refused to share his knowledge with Amiba due to the vows of Hokuto Shin Ken necessitating his silence. Angered, Amiba resolved to figure out the martial art himself and prove his genius to the world. The Cocky Amiba, eager to prove his skill over, Toki, insisted on healing an elderly man villager who he almost killied an elderly man in his experiments. This caused Toki to intervene, rushing past Amiba and easing the old man's injuries, accidentally lightly brushing his hand against Amiba's face when running by him. Furious by this and all of the praise towards Toki, Amiba subsequently swore revenge on both Toki and the Village of Miracles. Later he teamed up with Jagi, who helped make Amiba resemble Toki and even scarred his back with a club to recreate Toki's scar. Amiba then learned enough Hokuto Shin Ken techniques from Jagi to successfully impersonate Toki. With the real Toki imprisoned in Cassandra, Amiba tarnished his image and tortured both civilians and martial artists with his experiments. He performed "new pressure point tests" on living humans and reported his findings to Raoh. He also claimed that he could learn any martial art under short periods. He develops a style imitating Hokuto Shinken, which he names Hokuda Shin Ken (北蛇鍼拳, Hokuda Shin Ken/"Needle Fist of the North Snake") in Ten no Haō. Kenshiro finally used Zankai Sekihoken, causing Amiba to involuntarily walk over the edge of a high-rise building. Gallery Amiba.png|Amiba in Ken's Rage. Amiba dead.jpg|Amiba falling to his death, his body exploding on impact. Trivia *It is unknown if Amiba blown his own hands or Kenshiro did it. * It is believed that Amiba's role was originally supposed to belong to Toki, but this was changed so the story could go farther or so Kenshiro could have one good brother. Navigation Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Envious Category:Pure Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Torturer Category:Martial Artists Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Successful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Sadists